


Malfoy's Best Christmas

by alittleoddish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Draco, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleoddish/pseuds/alittleoddish
Summary: After a Christmas party organized by the Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and his friends decide to celebrate Christmas in their own way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Malfoy's Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> We all know JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I, sadly, do not. I'm just here to make her characters do very bad things. :)
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND HEED THE WARNING.
> 
> This is a pretty dark fic, no fluffy kittens or happily ever afters. Lots of filthy things happening here. Read at your own risk lol.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in nearly a decade and my first time writing something so... dirty, so I hope you enjoy :)

MALFOY’S BEST CHRISTMAS

Hermione Granger looked across the floor of the Great Hall and admired her handiwork. After spending all her time planning this party with no help at all from the Head Boy, which wasn’t a huge surprise she supposed, she was rather impressed with what she came up with all on her own. The Hall was a sight to behold. Everything was covered in red and gold including the dinnerware with the plates of gold and the red napkins tied in pretty bows sitting on top. Great colors for Christmas, but also a fun middle finger to the Slytherin Head Boy who did absolutely nothing to help with the party.

She set down her glass of pumpkin juice when Neville asked her to dance. Neville was a fantastic dancer she remembered from fourth year during the Yule Ball. She couldn’t very well say no to her old friend, even though she didn’t really feel like dancing. She was getting most of her enjoyment from watching everyone else enjoy themselves at the party she spent all of her time in the last couple of months planning. One dance wouldn’t kill her though. She got up and took Neville’s hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They danced for about three songs before Hermione politely thanked him and made her way back to her seat in the back of the room. She saw a couple of snogging fifth years trying to hide from the teachers, so she docked points and sent them on their way. She wanted to watch people have fun in peace. She would be more inclined to join in if Harry and Ron were here, she thought. They had decided to skip the redo of their seventh year as they were offered to immediately start training as Aurors, leaving Hermione behind. She missed them so much and this last year at Hogwarts just wasn’t the same without her boyfriend and their best friend. It’s almost Christmas break though, so she felt a little better knowing she would be seeing them soon at the Burrow during break.

Hermione watched on in awe as the students began dancing to a fast paced tune. As she continued to watch, the colors of the girls’ dresses began to swirl around and get fuzzy while the music pounded in her ears. Sweat was dripping down her face and she felt like she was going to faint. She wanted to get out of there, go lay down. Someone probably spiked the drinks, she thought. She’d have to do something about that later. Right now, she wanted to get back to her room and sleep it off. She was never one to handle her liquor. She moved to get up, but stumbled and fell out of her seat. Neville noticed and quickly raced to her to help her up, offering to lead her back to her room. She took his hand and nodded her head in agreement.

“What’s wrong, Hermione? You look sick,” Neville asked worriedly.

“I-I think… someone… spiked juice.”

“That’s weird. I’ve been drinking it all night and I feel fine.”

Next thing she knew she was inside the Heads’ Common Room. Finally, she made it back, although she had no recollection how. She began heading toward her bedroom, stumbling around, not able to control her limbs. She made it to the sofa and tried using the back of it to hold on to while she walked toward her room. Too far, she thought. It was too far. She resigned to turning around and sat herself down on the armrest of the sofa and threw herself backward until she was laying down on the cushions. She closed her eyes to try to alleviate her dizzying headache, and it didn’t take long for sleep to take her.

*******

Draco Malfoy loved Christmas. It was his favorite holiday. Why shouldn't it be? It was the time for receiving gifts and Draco always got the best of the best when it came to his presents. This year would be no different. This year, he was going to get the gift he’d wanted for years. He made his way to the Heads’ Common Room, his Slytherin comrades not far behind. He uttered the password and the suit of armor guarding it came to life and moved aside. 

He knew this was what he wanted the second he learned he’d got the Head Boy position. There was no doubt she’d get Head Girl. He worked so hard in preserving the image of the poor boy forced to obey the Dark Lord’s orders and the foolish Headmistress believed him, apparently. Couldn’t believe his luck when he found out he got Head Boy. His plan became even more obtainable when he found out her ugly, ginger boyfriend and the stupid, annoying Scar-Head weren’t going to be making up their seventh year. She was as good as alone. 

They made their way inside the common room where he could see her calves hanging over the armrest of the sofa. He further into the room and noticed how pretty she looked while unconscious. Her chestnut curls framed her face, her pink lips opened slightly, her breasts moving with each breath she took. He had definitely noticed the dress she wore tonight. He’d been staring at her the whole time, waiting. It’s a shame they would be destroying it soon. He’d liked to have seen her in it again. White, as if putting her innocence on display, but very tight and form-fitting, as if to say she wasn’t a complete prude. He wondered if she’d ever sucked a cock before? She would be tonight anyway, he chuckled to himself.

His friends began gathering around the sofa in a sort of half circle, waiting for Draco’s okay to begin. This was a gift for all of them, really. They’d had it hard the last year, with the Dark Lord’s defeat. Nobody wanted anything to do with them anymore. They deserved a nice Christmas. What better way to celebrate than to defile the Mudblood that helped wreck their families? He may have the Headmistress fooled, but that didn’t mean his reputation didn’t take a blow to the fucking gut. The dirty fucking Mudblood played a huge role in their downfall so as far as Draco was concerned, she deserved everything she was getting tonight. And he and his friends deserved to be the ones to give it to her.

Draco ran his finger along her soft thigh, gently parting her legs. He pulled her dress up a little, exposing the white, cotton panties adorned with a little pink bow at the top.

“I bet she’s got a lovely little cunt,” Theo said, adjusting his pants to accommodate his growing bulge. A couple of the others laughed at his comment. Draco could see the impatience growing on his friends’ faces, but they would just have to wait. He wanted this to be perfect.

Draco opened her legs wider, admiring the view of the Mudblood spread out for him like a feast, completely unaware of the evening she was about to have. The thought sent a jolt straight to his groin and he could feel his erection start to grow in anticipation.

“What do you say boys? Should we unwrap our present?” Draco turned to his friends who were enthusiastically agreeing.

“Cut the dress,” he ordered Blaise, who immediately cast a severing charm on the thin fabric, and Draco wasted no time removing it from the unconscious girl’s body. She was wearing a cotton bra that matched her panties and he thought about coming all over that innocent little bra as his own Christmas gift for the dear Mudblood.

He ran his fingers along the dips and curves of her hips and stomach, wanting to hoard every detail of her in his mind. He moved his hand down to cup her panty-covered mound before trailing his fingers over her slit. He used his other hand to reach under her bra and palm her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She was gorgeous. He couldn’t wait to taste, fuck, and ruin her.

He moved to the other side of her body and grabbed her underarms to scoot her up on the sofa, laying her head on a throw pillow. There, at least she’ll be comfy while they ravage her.

“Do your worst boys,” Draco said to his friends as he knelt down beside the sofa, pulling her waist to him and positioning his head between her legs.

It was Theo that moved first, pulling down his trousers and boxers in one fell swoop. He traced the Mudblood’s lips with his cock, using it to open them before putting it in her mouth. He began to hump her face slowly and let out a soft groan.

“Her mouth is so fucking soft,” he said, eyes closed in pleasure. Draco chuckled. If the Mudblood could see herself now.

Draco leaned in close to the Mudblood’s covered mound and took an audible whiff of her scent. She smelled bloody delectable. He lifted up her bum to remove her underwear and decided to put them in his pocket. He was definitely going to keep those. 

Crabbe stationed himself at the other side of the sofa and started wanking himself above the Mudblood’s face. Theo moved a bit out of the way as Blaise knelt down and pushed her bra above her tits, causing them to bounce a little at the movement. He then began to suckle at her left nipple while using his other hand to pinch and pull at her right one. Marcus Flint began to stroke himself rather vigorously above her navel. Draco wondered if that’s where Flint planned to finish and chuckled at the thought of all the Mudblood’s holes being filled with their cum.

He spread her legs wide, admiring her beautiful cunt. He always tried to picture what it would look like, but no image he could conjure was as good as the real thing. He ran his fingers through her tuft of curls. They were pleasantly soft, but he had to admit he wasn’t one for pubic hair. He’d have to do something about that. He removed his wand from his pocket and cast a quick body hair removal charm, erasing any trace of that patch of soft, brown curls. He liked her better bare. 

She had full nether lips that were a dark shade of pink. He used one hand to spread them open as far as they would go and the other he used to run his finger along her hole, causing it to glisten a little with the intimate touch. He put one finger inside her and buried it to the hilt before removing it, bringing the digit to his mouth to taste her. Exquisite. Simply exquisite. He wondered why he’d never thought of doing this before, but decided he was glad he didn’t. It made this Christmas gift extra special.

Draco looked up at his friends who looked to be enjoying themselves just as much as he was. Crabbe and Theo both looked like they were close and he suddenly wished the Mudblood would wake up. How glorious would it be for her to open her pretty, brown eyes and the first thing she sees is Crabbe’s cock in her face and Theo fucking her mouth?

Theo was the first to go as he slammed himself into her mouth, shooting to the back of her throat with a loud grunt. As if the Gods had heard Draco’s prayers, the Mudblood began to choke herself awake. Theo gathered her hair into his fist and pulled her head back to the pillow, removing himself from her mouth. Her eyes shot open, still choking on the cum in the back of her throat. The cherry on top though, Draco thought, was Crabbe relieving himself all over her face and mouth as the poor Mudblood watched with wide eyes.

“Ah, Merry Christmas, Granger!” Theo greeted her enthusiastically. Blaise broke out into fits of laughter.

“Yeah, hope you like his present!” Now they were both laughing hysterically. “Good one!” Theo praised.

The Mudblood looked equally confused and terrified.

“W-What…”

“Scourgify her, Zabini,” ordered Draco and Blaise wasted no time to do as instructed. She let out little mews of pain as the charm cleaned her face.

He motioned for the others to back away from the girl and moved to the other side of the sofa, his face mere inches from hers. She tried turning away, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Such a pretty Mudblood whore. You’re going to worship my cock tonight, Granger. You’re going to beg me to fuck you. My friends and I are going to sully your little Mudblood pussy and you’re going to love it,” he smirked as she tried to shake her head ‘no’, constricted by Draco’s firm grip on her chin.

“Oh, yes you are, pet. And do you know how I know?” Tears started spilling down her cheeks. “Because I’m going to make you.” 

He grabbed his wand from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pointed it directly at her face.

“Imperio.”

Her eyes began to glaze over and the look of terror on her face dissolved. Draco lifted her chin and used his thumb to slightly pull down her lower lip.

“There you go, love. It’ll be much more pleasant to talk to you now that we’re on the same page. Now,” he addressed the room, “who’d like to get their dick sucked?” Flint stepped forward. “I’m gonna come soon anyway.”

“That mouth is all yours mate.” Draco let go of her chin and patted her cheek. “Now, be a good little Mudblood and finish off poor Marcus. He’s been so lonely since your lot sent his father to Azkaban last year.” His friends snickered. “Oh, and Mudblood? Do enjoy yourself.”

Theo and Crabbe took a seat in the two large chairs sitting near the fireplace. They watched on in delight as Theo lit a cigarette and handed one to Crabbe.

“She really is a gorgeous bird, isn’t she?” he asked his friend, handing him a lighter. Crabbe smiled in reply, his eyes glued to the scene before him.

Blaise was back at the Mudblood’s tits, biting and sucking them, leaving little marks and bruises on her skin. Flint built up a good rhythm as he fucked her mouth. Every once in a while, he’d pull out to let her catch her breath. She’d use that time to lick up and down his shaft and pump him with her hands before he’d grab her hair and impale her face again.

“Open your legs, Mudblood,” Draco ordered her and she complied. “Wider, slut. As far as they’ll go. There you go. That’s a good little whore.” He released his aching erection from his trousers and aligned it with her entrance, lightly rubbing the tip against her slick folds.

“Tell me, are you a virgin, Mudblood?” She nodded her head ‘yes’. Draco was delighted. “What a tosser the Weasel must be to never take a shot at this gorgeous, little pussy.” Blaise chuckled.

Draco roughly pushed his cock in and immediately began thrusting into her as hard as he could. He wanted the bitch to bleed. He broke through her barrier and she let out a pained moan. He sat still for just a moment to bask in the feeling of being inside of her. So warm and wet, taking all of him in. And she was so tremendously tight, just like he’d always hoped. He’d wanted to take the dirty Mudblood since puberty. He often fantasized about luring her to some unused room, bending her over a table, and fucking her as hard as he could from behind while holding her head down by grabbing a fistful of that bushy hair. Those fantasies though, they couldn’t compare to this. This was magical. This was perfect. 

He removed himself to the head before slamming back into her soaking heat, eliciting another grunt of pain that was music to his ears. Flint must have finished because when he removed himself this time, a mixture of saliva and cum started seeping from her lips.

“Swallow it all, Mudblood. Wouldn’t want Marcus here to think you didn’t enjoy his gift. Make sure to open your mouth and let me see.” The Mudblood did as instructed and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show she swallowed it all.

“Such a good whore. Isn’t she such a good whore, Marcus?” he asked his friend with a knowing smirk. Marcus tapped her cheek a couple of times with his shrinking member.

“She sure is,” he replied with a satisfied smile, earning a snicker from Theo.

Draco continued pounding into her and her moans of pain began to sound more like moans of pleasure, eliciting a fish-eating grin from the blond Slytherin.

“The dirty bitch fucking loves it, look at her!” he laughed. “Tell me how good it feels, Mudblood. Tell me how much you love having me inside you.”

The Mudblood moaned loudly in reply, but that wasn’t going to work for him. He wanted to hear her say it.

“Use your words, whore. Tell me how much you love my cock inside you.”

“I-I love feeling you inside me,” she said in a moan as he bucked into her. This was so much fun. He had half a mind to keep her under Imperius for a while just so he could have her to himself a couple times.

“You belong to me, Mudblood. Say it.”

“I b-belong to you.”

He was about to come, he knew it. But he wasn’t about to come in a Mudblood’s cunt. The point was to sully her, not the other way around. He pulled out in time, causing the little whore to whimper at his sudden absence and sat down on the sofa.

“Get over here and suck me off, Mudblood.”

Blaise moved out of her way as she got up from the sofa and got on her knees in front of Draco.

“Now there’s a sight to behold. Saint Hermione Granger on her knees waiting to suck me off like a good little slut. You’re gonna have to work for it. Beg to suck my cock.”

“Please, may I suck your cock, Malfoy?” she asked rather politely. That wouldn’t do at all. No, he wanted her to beg like a whore, not politely.

“Try again. Like you mean it. Like your very existence depends on sucking my cock. And you will address me as ‘sir’.”

“Please, sir! Please, may I suck your cock? I need it! I’ll die without it! Please!” she begged, tears streaking down her face now, as if her life very well did depend on blowing him.

Draco smiled from ear to ear, very pleased with himself.

“If you’re a very good Mudblood, I’ll let you. First, why don’t you kiss the tip? Show everyone what a good whore you can be.”

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the head of his dick, making it twitch at the sensation. A few of his friends snickered in delight.

“Good girl. You can finish me off now. But I want you on all fours like the bitch you are.”

The Mudblood mostly complied. She ended up using one hand to stroke his length as she covered his shaft with the soft insides of her mouth. He didn’t mind one bit. He grabbed a fistful of her curls and began directing her movements, bringing her head up and down at his will.

He caught Blaise playing between her legs while working on himself; the other three boys sitting around palming themselves through their boxers at the view.

“She’s so wet, Draco. My fingers are practically swimming in her cunt,” Blaise beamed.

She let out little mews of pleasure, sending vibrations straight to his cock. He was going to come soon and he couldn’t wait to coat her throat in it.

“You like that, Mudblood? You like getting finger fucked while I fuck your throat?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she said with her mouth completely full. The feel of it sent Draco completely over the edge. He let go of her hair and was immensely pleased that she kept still while he shot his load to the back of her throat. Even more pleased when she continued to milk every last drop.

“Such a good Mudblood. Swallow it all, that’s it. Good girl.”

It didn’t take long for Blaise to follow suit, spilling his seed on the hardwood floor.

“Look at the mess you made, Blaise!” Draco pointed to the small puddle on the floor. “I guess it’s a good thing we have a pretty bitch who loves the taste of cum. Lucky for you, I think she’d be more than happy to clean it up. What do you say, Mudblood? Why don’t you crawl over there and lick it up for us.”

The four other boys howled in laughter as the Mudblood crawled over to the puddle of cum and began to eagerly lick it up. 

Draco couldn't have planned this holiday any better and they weren’t even done yet! Everyone was having such a fantastic time! They’d been so stressed out lately, it felt nice to do something together. Even the Mudblood seemed to be enjoying herself. Her cunt was absolutely dripping. Granted she was probably in some fucking field full of daises in her head, but that didn’t bother him. He’d take what he could get. Which was, at this point, whatever the fuck he wanted.

He was pretty much good to go again by the time she cleaned the floor. Knowing how late it was getting and that his friends would need to head back to their dorms soon, he decided it was time.

“Okay, boys. Are you ready for the grand finale?” His friends replied enthusiastically. He conjured a small bottle of lubricant and applied some to his already hard dick.

“Get over here, slut. And bend down in front of me.”

She did as she was told and he began to apply lubricant to her arsehole, putting one finger inside. She groaned in pain at the intrusion. He shortly followed up with another finger, stretching her out. When he was satisfied that she was ready, he removed the digits and wiped them off on her backside. He then sprawled out on the couch, trying to get in the best position.

“Come sit on my cock, slut,” Draco demanded.

She walked toward him and he grabbed her waist to position her how he wanted her. He aligned his cock with her arsehole, rubbing the head along the rim.

“Sit.”

He forced her down, impaling her, causing her to scream out in pain.

“Lay back, bitch. We want you to get your fill.”

Draco draped his arm around her neck, pulling her down onto his chest while he rocked into her tightest hole.

“Spread your legs. Wider. Atta girl.”

Blaise took his cue and positioned himself between her legs. Draco slowed his pace to allow his friend to take the Mudblood’s front entrance. They built up a steady rhythm together, giving the bitch a thoroughly good fucking if he did say so himself.

Crabbe positioned himself at her mouth, running his length along the Mudblood’s pretty, pink lips before burying himself to the hilt in her mouth. Theo and Flint decided to join in the fun as well. Theo walked to the front of the sofa, Flint moved behind it, and both took a hand and placed it on their shaft. She got the message and began stroking them both in tandem.

Draco always knew she was a filthy whore somewhere deep inside. And considering how deep inside of her he was, there was absolutely no question now. 

He wondered what the Weasel would think if he could see his pure little girlfriend now, taking a cock in each hole and one in each hand. How would he react if he heard all the sweet little moans she let out as they fucked her for all she’s worth? Would he still want to touch her if he knew they were about to fill her with so much cum, it’ll be seeping from her pores? Fuck it, maybe he’d join in. Merlin knows he wouldn’t fuck the bitch on his own volition. Hell, he’d probably have to watch just to know how it’s done! 

Draco laughed to himself. This really has been his best Christmas yet.


End file.
